1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to processing output processing information, and more specifically, to an information processing apparatus, an output system, an information processing method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing an information processing program, each of which processes output processing information.
2. Description of the Related Art
The network print systems may be provided in various organizations such as companies, government agencies, or hospitals, in which printing may be performed using at least one printer selected from a plurality of printers available through a network. Various techniques are proposed, which monitor print processing being performed by each printer in the print system, and notifies a user of information relating to the print processing. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-167718-A discloses a print control system provided with a status monitor that monitors print processing performed by a print processor. In this print control system, the status monitor determines whether a data stream of print data is stopped due to preview processing at the print processor, and when the data stream of print data is stopped, sends notification to the user. This print system, however, is not capable of monitoring processing at the print processor after EMF spooling or processing at the graphic driver. Even when an error occurs after EMF spooling, the application is not able to obtain information regarding an error such that the user is not notified of the occurrence of the error.